The Blue Knight
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Sir Orion Of Cinder he once thought that being human was fine. That is until after his very first battle he then gets the coveted Blue Knight armor and what happens next would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Many Stories Been Told Throughout History

For centuries many stories have been told from princes saving the princess from a dragon or a fairy tale that is entertaining.

Now it's true that storytelling has been around since man came to this planet and what they tell can either teach or entertain.

Of course not many stories have a "Happily Ever After" and sometimes the characters would either not make it the end or maybe the story would take another turn to make it more interesting.

If that's the case then so be it.

Now where I come from storytellers back then would tell the tales of brave knights who would save the princess from an evil dragon.

But here's the problem and just hear me out: what if the brave knight isn't really brave at all and maybe they wouldn't be able to save the princess.

So that's what I think and personally if I was that brave knight I would so kill the evil dragon and rescue the princess.

Oh and also I would become a knight and let's just say it would be quite interesting.

But before I continue on allow me to introduce myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I Am Orion

I am Sir Orion of Cinder and yes I know it may seem crazy to think but actually i'm from England and I really don't mind that at all.

Now physical appearance wise I have blond hair and also have blue eyes and also a decent sized fellow.

Of course personality wise i'm not really a jerk but rather a gentle kind and caring person who would help those who need it the most.

So in a way I know what i'm doing.

Now the reason I wanted to tell you my story is not as easy as you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Telling You My Story

Now telling you this story won't be so easy because I also have demons from the past that haunt me.

Don't worry I was able to confront them later on but personally I always felt like this story was my way of showing you what I went through in my life.

Of course it would also mean that you folks will be able to see my side of this story.

And don't worry it'll get interesting i'll make sure it will.

So with that said allow me to tell you how I became The Blue Knight and how I help overthrow a tyrant king.


	4. Chapter 4

Being Me

I was born in the spring of 910 a.d and I always knew my parents cared about me.

Now sadly I was their only child but they didn't mind that at all since they would be there for me.

My mother was a stay at home mom while my father was a blacksmith who would make the swords that knights would use in battle.

So in a way it wasn't so bad growing up.

Of course just because I was their only child didn't mean I had many friends because usually they would either not care about me or maybe if they think I don't exist at all.

I always knew they would ignore me and I didn't mind that at all because believe it or not I actually prefer nature because where my house was it was near a forest.

So I would always go in the woods and would always discover what it had to offer and it was like my escape from the real world and that was fine with me.

And as for my parents well they really don't mind me in the forest at all because they wanted me to go explore the woods and always be curious on what the forest had to offer.

Now you would think that life at first was just fine and it was.

But sadly not everything lasts forever and boy it would change everything forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Going To War

Now in my household we never talk about war because it would either lead to confusion or maybe a fight would erupt over it.

So we've kept quiet about it and when my dad was at his job he would always let me know on how those knights would be prepared for what comes next and I would always dream of what would happen if I did become a knight.

But like I said we didn't talk about war and thankfully it's been like that since day 1.

Sadly and I hate to tell you this but not everything would always be perfect and this incident would show just that.

When I was 20 I went to go get some woods for the burner but when I came back my childhood home was in flames and my parents were in there.

So I was able to get help in putting out the fire but it came at a price.

Not only was my only home gone but my parents both died in the fire and don't worry it wasn't because of an invader but rather an accident and sadly I wasn't able to save them and that will always be my biggest regret in my life.

Since I didn't have anywhere else to go I then decided to enlist in the king's army and no I don't which king's army would I be on.

Now since I was against war early on this was quite a surprise that I was on King Richard's army and thankfully I hoped I would make it out alive.

However what happened next would be quite life changing and let's just say it would change everything.


	6. Chapter 6

My Very First Battle

Now when the time came it was clear that I had to man up because the army that I was on was going to face King Randolph's more experienced army.

You see the reason Randolph is king is because he actually poisoned the old king and took over the throne.

And ever since then he's been one of the most dangerous kings to have ever existed.

So that's why King Richard formed this army but here's the problem his army didn't have any time to train and in a way that would be his big mistake.

When the time came we then formed to charge on his command and when we did oh boy I was totally not expecting this.

Most of the men that were in front of me got killed instantly and some did kill the other soldiers but they were totally outmatched and outnumbered.

So in a way it was pretty brutal.

Now I did kill a few soldiers but then I got knocked unconscious and also most of King Richard's army died in the battle and he then retreated.

And that meant that King Randolph had won the war and his reign would continue for now.

When King Richard learned that I was knocked unconscious he then knew I wasn't ready for a battle like this.

So he then sent me on a horse and off I went to a forest.

Sadly King Richard would pass away from illness and his apprentice King Arthur wasn't ready to be the king yet.

So that meant that King Randolph's power was about to get bigger and much worse.

But what happened next to me would change everything forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Una The Spirit Of The Forest

When I did regain my conscious I was in a forest and didn't know where I was because last thing I remembered I was knocked out by one of King Randolph's soldiers.

So that was all that I knew.

I then looked around and then knew this was a beautiful forest indeed so at least it was the right place to be.

Then the next thing I knew a bright light came and I saw it but couldn't tell what it was.

But then a strange magic being was there and I honestly I couldn't believe it.

It then said "Hello Orion i've been expecting you."

"Wait who are you and how did you know me?" I then asked it

"I am Una Spirit Of The Forest and the reason you're here is because you've been chosen to become the one who will free England from King Randolph." it then said

"Ok but how am I able to stop his tyranny?" I then asked it

"You will become a knight who will become a hero to the people and also be the one to inspire them. You will become The Blue Knight." it then said

"Wait I don't quite understand." I then responded

"It's quite simple Orion the knight suit is ready for you."

Just then the armor was ready and once I became The Blue Knight nothing would ever be the same for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Becoming The Blue Knight

Once I saw the blue armor I then knew this was my chance to make a difference for England and to show King Randolph he's messing with the wrong knight.

I then transformed into The Blue Knight and man this was something I could get used to.

When it was done I then knew that since this was going to be like then i'll have to get used to it.

"Ah I see you must've gotten into the armor and you can become The Blue Knight but however it'll come at a price." Una then said to me

"What do you mean?" I then asked it

"Well since you are The Blue Knight it'll mean you can't be a human anymore and maybe it'll be what you always wanted to be." it then said to me

"Actually you may be right I mean i'm not sure if being a human is even worth my time at all." I then said to it

"So will that mean you'll give up your human self?" it then asked me

"If it means freeing England then i'll do it." I then said to it

And so Una turned me into The Blue Knight and since I won't need my human self anymore at least I won't have to worry about it anymore.

Then Una gave me the Blue Sword which gives the user power to slay their enemies.

It then got my horse all set and before I left I decided to thank Una for everything.

"Una thank you for trusting me and for everything." I then said to it

"My pleasure Orion now go and go the right thing and free England from King Randolph's tyranny." it then said to me

And so off I went to go finish King Randolph once and for all and free England from his tyranny.


	9. Chapter 9

Here I Come

And so when I was all set I then rode off to go find King Randolph and end his tyranny once and for all.

While I was on my horse I then thought about how King Arthur's army would do.

But when I finally got there it was clear that they were doing really crappy.

I don't mean to say that but it's true and of course King Randolph must've sent in one of his generals to finish the job.

But just before they did I then showed up on the hill and they couldn't believe it at all.

Hell even King Arthur couldn't believe it because he thought that I was dead.

Just then one of the soldiers tried to get me but I then got my sword and took care of them easily.

Then it became clear that I was truly unstoppable so the general then ordered the army to retreat for now.

With that taken care of I then went to go see if King Arthur was okay and thankfully he was.

"I don't believe it because we thought that you were dead." he then said to me

"Don't worry Arthur i'm back and this time i'm here to help you." I then told him

"That's good to know and thank you for coming back." he then said to me

So it was clear to King Randolph that he should definitely be afraid of me because when I get to him i'll make sure to show him what pain really feels like.


	10. Chapter 10

King Randolph Becomes Aware Of Me

"Who is this Blue Knight and how the hell can this be? Because I took care of Orion and now I got to deal with this knight?" he then asked his generals

"Yes sir you did but somehow The Blue Knight must've known that and maybe he could finish you for good." one of the generals told him

"Me finished off? Bah I don't that but now it's clear that he's not easy to take out so I got to find a way to finish him off." he then said

Just then a wizard came and then said "Great King Randolph I believe I might have the answer for you."

"Yeah and who the hell are you?" he then asked him

"Why i'm Ogie and I have the answer you've been looking for." he then told him

And what I didn't know was that an enemy was coming for me but I was too busy with helping King Arthur to notice but at least I know i'll be ready for when the time comes.


	11. Chapter 11

Helping King Arthur

"Man Blue Knight I really don't know what I can do because King Randolph is more powerful and I don't even know if i'll be king for longer." he then said to me

"Don't worry Arthur i'm sure we'll make this all work." I then told him

"Oh and hopefully King Randolph won't be doing anything that'll be a huge problem for you your majesty." Merlin his wizard then told him

Just then a soldier came through the front gates and he was badly injured.

"Soldier tell me who did this to you?" I then asked him

"It was The Red Knight and he's coming for you." he then told me

Now it was clear that if he wants a fight he's about to get one and i'll make sure to teach him not to mess with King Arthur.

"Oh man I knew it was Ogie he must've done this and Blue Knight before you go here take this and trust me you'll need it." he then told me

He gave an upgrade and i'll definitely need it.

When that was done I then went to go find The Red Knight and go teach him one hell of a lesson.


	12. Chapter 12

The Red Knight's Crusade

For those of you who don't know The Red Knight is what happens when Una's good magic went bad and thankfully Una wasn't involve.

But somehow his dark magic must've given this knight life and if I don't stop it then who will?

He's been terrorizing the nearby villages and many villagers couldn't stop him at all.

So it was clear that he had to be stopped once and for all because if I fail then England falls too.


	13. Chapter 13

The Blue Knight V.S. The Red Knight

While I was on my horse I then avoided a blade which I assume that it must've been the Red Knight's sword.

He must've been waiting for me so once I was off my horse it was clear that this wouldn't be so easy.

"So you must be the so called Blue Knight huh?" he then asked me

"Yes I am and you don't deserve to be a knight at all and i'm here to finish the job." I then warned him

"Really? You think you can stop me? Well have to see about that." he then warned me

And so our battle began.

At first however I thought I was done for because he did give what he had.

But he forgot the most important parts of being a knight: the heart and spirit.

And I didn't let him finish me for good so I fought back and I could already tell his power was draining pretty fast.

So after a blow after another he was then finished for good and it proved that i'm the knight to be.

I then putted the armor on his horse and his horse went back to King Randolph and I went back to King Arthur.

Oh and I hope King Randolph knows that i'm coming for him.


	14. Chapter 14

R.I.P. The Red Knight

When his horse came back to King Randolph's castle the soldiers then carried what was left of the Red Knight.

Once they got it inside King Randolph couldn't believe it at all because he thought that he would take care of me and yet he didn't.

"No this can't be. How could that Blue Knight finish him?" he then asked

"Uh your majesty I don't know what happened because maybe my magic wasn't good enough." Ogie then said

"Ogie I thought that this knight was supposed to take care of The Blue Knight." he then told him

"I'm sorry your majesty I guess he didn't last that long." he then said

"Guards off with his head!" he then ordered them

And so Ogie got his head chopped off and boy that would be his biggest mistake of his life.


	15. Chapter 15

King Arthur Gains Power

And so ever since my win against the Red Knight King Arthur's power was just growing.

His reign as King was also going to get better because the other kings who once trusted King Randolph went instead to King Arthur.

So it was clear that Arthur's reign was only just getting started.

But however that would have to wait because King Randolph declared war on all of the kingdoms.

Now it was clear that he wasn't done just yet.

So we then got ready for quite possibly the biggest battle i've ever been a part of.


	16. Chapter 16

The Final Battle

Now when the time came we were all set for quite possibly the biggest battle i've ever seen and been a part of.

The armies were all set and of course King Randolph got his army all set and boy I did hope I would make it.

So when they said charge it was go time.

I then started to wipe out the other soldiers and they were no match for me and at first I thought we wouldn't pull it off.

But the spirit of the whole combined army did inspire us to keep going and we kept going despite the odds stacked against us.

We were able to overthrow King Randolph and end his tyranny once and for all.

Sure it was an important victory but sadly it came at a price: King Arthur never made it to see this victory but at least we did the right thing.

It may be hard to lose him at least I know I did the right thing in helping him.

Now what came next would be quite interesting to say the least.


	17. Chapter 17

Going To Sleep

Once I did find Merlin he was getting his latest spell ready and it was the one that would put me in enteral sleep.

Now at first I was a bit doubtful but I then knew it was the only way.

I mean with King Randolph gone and his tyranny done for it was clear that I need some rest.

So I then decided to go ahead with with the spell and I wouldn't wake up for quite a long time.

While I was asleep I was thinking about how I was able to help those in need like King Arthur.

Now when I woke up where I ended up next would be quite surprising even for me.


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome To The Enchanted Forest

When I finally woke up I then realized that this wasn't England at all.

It was a forest but it was beautiful and while walking around it then became clear that I must've been transferred from England to this place.

And honestly this place is so amazing because i've been in a forest before but this forest is not like an average forest at all.

So it then became clear that this will be my new home.

Of course I got used to it at first and then and out of nowhere I saw the most beautiful creature ever known.

And it must've known that i'm here.


	19. Chapter 19

Meet Lugia

Just then the beautiful creature came towards me and thankfully he was quite friendly.

"Are you by chance The Blue Knight?" he then asked me

"Why yes I am and who are you?" I then asked him

"I'm Lugia The Spirit Of The Enchanted Forest." he then replied

Now I honestly couldn't believe it because I thought Una was the only Spirit Of The Forest but apparently it's not the only one.

So thankfully Lugia was glad I came and ever since then we've done really well here.

For the most part that is.


	20. Chapter 20

Looking Back

Now looking back honestly it's been one hell of a crazy ride.

From losing my parents to discovering nature early on it's safe to say that life can truly be unpredictable.

Of course I do have one regret I wish I could've helped those other kings back then but at least I know they did alright without me.

And it's safe to say that life can truly can be one big adventure after another.

THE END.


End file.
